Jesus, The Messiah
'''Jesus of Nazareth '''is the son of The Divine, the aspect of ''"The Son" ''in the Holy Trinity and is the savior of mankind. He is a benevolent entity that believes that all beings no matter how sinful can be redeemed. He hid from his Father, locking himself away in his own tombs in order to prepare for his promised second coming. History The Joyful Mysteries The Triune God of the Trinitarian Monotheistic religion of Christianity is composed of The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit. On The Father's mission to save his creation of mankind from their sins when they are ultimately corrupted by their misuse of The Father's greatest gift, free will, he casts The Son down to Earth as a being both human and divine in order to preach what it means to be a follower of God. The First Joyful Mystery is the Annunciation of the Angel Gabriel to the Blessed Virgin Mary. A sixteen year old girl named Mary (also known as Miriam) was born without the original sin, and she was chosen by God to bear his divine son. The Divine sends the Archangel Gabriel to announce the important news to her. Mary, a selfless and devout servant of the Lord, accepts the important task, and has her husband Joseph the Carpenter. Joseph the Carpenter would try to silently divorce her, but The Holy Spirit would come as a vision in his dream, telling him not to do so. The Second Joyful Mystery is The Visitation of Mary to Elizabeth. Mary went to her sister, Elizabeth, who was six months pregnant with a child, when she announced the news, the baby within her kicked. Elizabeth decided to name the child John, her relatives (excluding Mary obviously) would tell her that none of their ancestors were named John, but Elizabeth insisted, and thus the baby was named John, who would become a cousin of Jesus Christ and also be immortalized as John the Baptist. When rumors of a newborn king would be born somewhere in Jerusalem, King Herod would order the slaughter of numerous newborn baby boys, but by this news, Mary and Joseph would steer clear of Jerusalem, the place where they intended to give birth to Jesus. Instead they went to the city of Bethlehem in Nazareth, they tried to enter an inn, but the inns were full, but a herder took pity and allowed them to stay in his manger, while it was not enough he tried his best to make sure it was warm, cozy and lacked of strong and foul odor that mangers usually have due to the animal feces. On December 20, 1 BC, King Herod would order the Three Wise Men (also known as The Three Kings) Melchor, Gaspar and Baltazar to go and try to use their combined intelligence and wisdom to locate the possible location of a child destined to become a king. But while they tried to wonder on this task, a blue star would streak across the sky, and an angel of the lord would make herself known to them, they tried to cover their eyes so that the ideas of having intimacies would not cross their mind, knowing full well of Sodom and Gomorrah. But the angel told them not to fear, and commanded them to go and follow the shining blue light to the king which would one day be born. The shining blue light was visible to them and only them. The angel making herself known to the wise men was on the Festival of the New Moon, or December 25, 1 BC. The Third Joyful Mystery is The Birth Of Jesus. On what would be known as January 1, 1 AD, Jesus was born, and the three wise men would arrive, they would gift the child gold, frankincense and myrrh. In a dream The Divine himself commanded them to go home to their lands instead of back to Herod, and so they did, taking other routes back to their lands/cities of origin. Not many know but there was actually a fourth wise man named Artaban, but due to the needy people that he passed by along the way, he soon sacrificed his gifts for the newborn king in order to help the least favored, The Divine had forgiven Artaban for the wise man had compensated for not attending the birth by helping those in need/the least favored. The Fourth Joyful Mystery is the Presentation of Jesus, the child was presented in Jerusalem after the slaughter of the newborn baby boys, there Jesus was baptized and circumcision. The Fifth Joyful Mystery is the Finding of Jesus in the temple. The twelve year old Jesus was left behind in Jerusalem by accident after he and his human parents had gone there for an event. He would stay with the priests and teachers, and both his questions and answers would awe them. The Sorrowful Mysteries The First Sorrowful Mystery is the Agony of Jesus in the Garden of Gethsemane. The "garden" was actually the woodlands, for Jesus often liked to pray in the quiet wilderness.Category:Males Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Resurrected Characters